In general, in a vehicle, in order to turn on, or turn on or off a headlight or a fog light, when driving a vehicle, under environment in which visibility is not good, such as when driving at a night time or a foggy region, or to secure a range of sight of the front or the rear of a driver when it snows or rains while driving the vehicle, a plurality of switch levers for a vehicle for adjusting a wiping interval of a windshield wiper for wiping a front glass or a rear glass are provided.
The vehicle switch levers are commonly disposed around a steering handle for a driver's easy dealing, and by manipulating the switch lever in a vertical direction, a lateral direction, a front-rear direction, or by performing a front-reverse rotation, an operation of the corresponding device is appropriately induced.
As shown in FIG. 1, the vehicle switch lever includes (first and second) knobs 6 and 8 for performing a rotation manipulation in order to turn on, turn on or off a headlight or a fog light thereof, or adjust a wiping interval of a windshield wiper, a contact holder 100 for rotating together according to a rotation of the knobs 6 and 8, an insulation part 110 in which a printed circuit board (PCB) or a fixed terminal is provided to generate an operation signal by contacting with the contact holder 100, and a wire 120 that is connected to the insulation part 110 and that is an intermediate element for transferring an operation signal to a control unit (not shown) of the corresponding device while the contact holder 100 contacts with the PCB or the fixed terminal. In the drawings, reference numeral 10 is a lever holder, and reference numeral 12 is a coupling part.
In this case, a spring (not shown) for providing elasticity for an easy contact of the contact holder 100 and the insulation part 110 is provided at one side of the contact holder 100 and the insulation part 110.
In the vehicle switch lever, when a plurality of knobs for manipulating two or more lights such as a headlight and a fog light, or a multi-stage windshield wiper that can variously adjust an interval thereof are disposed within a single switch lever, a contact holder for rotating together with the each knob and an insulation part and a wire for generating the corresponding operation signal by manipulating the each knob and for transferring the signal should be provided.
Therefore, according to a structure of a conventional switch lever for a vehicle in which a plurality of knobs are disposed within a single switch lever, because each of a separate contact holder, an insulation part, and a wire corresponding to the each knob together with the each knob should be provided, the number of parts for composing the single switch lever increases and the number of assembly processes increases according to the increase of the number of parts and thus productivity is deteriorated and a production cost increases. When a failure occurs between a contact holder and an insulation part for generating an operation signal, an entire switch lever should be disassembled and assembled, whereby there is difficulty in a maintenance.